


Последний Озарённый

by Faimor



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Religion Construct, Ritual
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-08
Updated: 2014-09-08
Packaged: 2018-02-16 15:47:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2275509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Faimor/pseuds/Faimor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Хочешь рассмешить богов - расскажи им о своих планах...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Последний Озарённый

Сегодня великий день.

День, о котором теологи спорили, срывая голос, едва ли не с тех самых пор, как Инайг, Озарённый Веры, возвёл на берегу бухты Кирим первый священный Светоч.

Дитер Ораи, Рука Короля, командор Жемчужного легиона, лучший полководец по эту сторону Сизого океана, почти сорокалетний мужчина с дважды перебитым носом, переступил порог храма и, сделав четыре шага, плавно опустился на колени посреди залитого сиянием амфитеатра. Двери главного зала Светоча Светочей с тихим шорохом закрылись за его спиной.

Сегодня – от рассвета до заката – Дитер Ораи, облачённый в одеяния цвета чистой крови, будет вопрошать себя о том, достойно ли он прожил свою жизнь, и Сотня Озарённых будет ему свидетелями. Если он солжёт, то на закате Провозвестницы вынесут из святилища опустевшую мантию и сожгут, тайно, чтобы не осквернить позором никого из мирян. Если же он окажется искренен…

Если он окажется искренен, то за пять минут до полуночи воин Дитер Ораи перестанет существовать, а со ступеней Светоча Светочей спустится Дитер, Озарённый Меча, и во всех храмах мира последняя всё ещё безликая статуя обретёт его черты.

Дитер коснулся лбом прохладного песка, выпрямился – и тут же опустил взгляд. Инайг стоял прямо перед ним, и, хотя глаза на бронзовом лице статуи были закрыты, взор Первого Озарённого казался физически ощутимым, тяжёлым, словно нечистая совесть. Командор вновь склонился перед ним, чувствуя себя нашкодившим ребёнком перед лицом сурового отца.

Стыдно, что ему потребовалось напоминание о том, для чего он здесь.

Солнце, едва поднявшись над горизонтом, уже ощутимо пекло иссиня-чёрную, до сих пор не тронутую сединой макушку Дитера. Божественный свет мешал, сбивал с толку, торопил – и он с трудом сдерживал желание поёрзать, потеребить выпавшую из хвоста прядь, собирая разбегающиеся мысли. В ритуальной мантии было безумно жарко, хуже, чем в полном доспехе, по груди уже бежал тоненький ручеёк пота, и складка рукава врезалась под мышку, но шевельнуться и поправить её мужчина не решался. Священное бдение не предполагало суетных жестов.

Когда на него упал край чьей-то тени, Ораи с облегчением вздохнул. Не было нужды оборачиваться, он знал посты Озарённых наизусть… и было что-то донельзя правильное в том, что первым его коснулся Мретар, Озарённый Пашни.

…первое, что он помнил – руки матери. Пухлые, мягкие – жене зажиточного крестьянина не было нужды надрываться в поле, её делом было вести дом. Рожать детей, воспитывать их, шутливо стеная от проделок пары непоседливых сорванцов…

Это его единственное воспоминание. Мать умерла, рожая Марышку, когда ему должен был исполниться третий год. Марышку он тоже не помнит, полгода вопившее в комнате няньки, а потом тихо исчезнувшее существо прошло мимо внимания озабоченного другими делами мальца. Тем более что умиравшие во младенчестве дети были в крестьянских семьях явлением вполне обычным.

Смерть отца Дитер уже осознавал. В одиннадцать он считал себя вполне взрослым мужчиной, исполняя работу наравне со всеми – и понял свою ошибку, только когда Арлан Ораи свалился с красной лихорадкой. Болезнь мучила его больше года, то отступая, то возвращаясь снова: травы и молитвы Озарённым – всей Сотне, от отчаяния – помогали только на время. Когда Провозвестница, носившая синий треугольник Венны, Озарённой Исцеления, сочувственно покачала головой, признавая неизбежность смерти – шестнадцатилетний Кромин, до того старавшийся держаться строго и сурово, как и положено главе семьи, всё-таки сорвался. Накричал на святую женщину, выгнал её из дому, не дав обещанного уже приюта на ночь… Провозвестница не обиделась, Дитер потом догнал её, принялся сбивчиво извиняться – она потрепала его по голове и попросила быть снисходительней к брату, тому очень тяжело…

Дитер старался. Отца похоронили через две недели, Кромин уверенно взял хозяйство в свои руки… и справился. Нужды семья так и не узнала – молодого хозяина любили и за прошедший год начали уважать, так что работали на совесть. Вот только младший брат, вдруг оказавшийся в тени старшего, чувствовал себя совершенно бесполезным. Кромин был домовит, Кромин был сметлив и разумен, Кромин был честен и порядочен… А Дитер, несмотря на все свои старания, несмотря на все попытки взять на себя часть дел, облегчая ношу старшему, всё равно оставался «этим лоботрясом Ораи-младшим»…

Солнце ударило по голове, словно кувалдой. Тень Мретара сместилась, оставляя ищущего благословения на поживу безжалостному светилу. Командор Ораи с усилием втянул воздух сквозь стиснутые зубы, упрямо сохраняя должную неподвижность. Он обязан выдержать.

Полчаса показались вечностью. Коренной стимери, к тому же – из внутренних областей Стимвана, вечно пасмурных и прохладных – Дитер переносил жару хуже любых других трудностей. Только мысль о том, что и это – часть испытания, помогала вытерпеть. И совершенно искренняя молитва сорвалась с его губ, когда его накрыла тень Киллана, Озарённого Кузни.

…в четырнадцать Дитер уже не считал стимванскую армию хорошим выходом из положения. Одной из областей Посмертного Истязания – бывало, особенно когда после недельного броска по пересечённой местности выяснялось, что интенданты разворовали свежую провизию, и молодым, усталым новобранцам, многие из которых всё ещё продолжали расти, придётся либо умирать с голоду, либо жрать подгнившее, кишащее червями мясо.

До того не знавший настоящего голода боец Ораи сломался быстро. И потому к моменту, когда взбунтовавшийся полк весь, без остатка, перешёл на сторону поднявшего восстание принца Джареда, был в куда лучшей форме, чем многие из его товарищей. По крайней мере, ему хватало сил удержать в руках стандартный, скверно выкованный полуторный меч.

Понимать, за что они, собственно, сражаются, Дитер стал гораздо позже. Когда старшие офицеры, вдруг принявшие его в свой круг и начавшие натаскивать талантливого, но совершенно необразованного щенка, подробно и вдумчиво разъяснили ему, чем именно плох для родного королевства протекторат подмявшей под себя уже половину Континента Бурь империи Сарк. Когда Джаред, совсем ещё мальчишка, улыбнулся чудом выжившему в своей первой стычке юному воину и тоном не подлежащего оспариванию приказа попросил остатки отряда стать его телохранителями.

Вначале Дитер Ораи просто очень хотел выжить – и умудрился вывести немногих уцелевших товарищей из того кровавого месива, в которое превратилась плохо спланированная битва.

Советники принца были во всём правы. Стоило дать Стимвану знамя – племянника короля, законного претендента на трон, юного, обаятельного принца, выступившего против засилья саркианских чиновников – и страна мигом заполыхала, словно упала в сухую солому искра. Джаред стал роскошным поводом для всех, кому надоело терпеть… но оставаться только поводом он вовсе не собирался.

Это Дитер тоже понял не сразу. Как и то, что выпрошенные у Совета Старших «телохранители» тратили едва ли пару часов на то, чтобы хранить доверенное им тело – а в остальное время пробирались по самым опасным тропам, проскальзывали чуть не под носом у саркианских дозоров – чтобы отнести письмо, или пробраться в замок возможного союзника и потом с глазу на глаз доложить Джареду о том, что же этот союзник на самом деле задумал…

Совет Старших тоже не заметил, как из кучки грызущихся между собой правителей при живом знамени превратился – именно в Совет. В пожилых, умудрённых опытом людей, почтительно ожидающих дозволения предложить свою помощь будущему королю. А Джаред оказался в избытке наделён парой очень полезных для государя качеств: умением понять, какому из советов стоит последовать, а какой – пропустить мимо ушей, и способностью сдерживать свой временами исключительно мерзкий норов.

К очередному касанию жгучего чансетского солнца Дитер оказался почти готов. И всё же – пылающее светило, око Создателя, вновь вышибло из головы всякие мысли. Всё, кроме тупого, животного упрямства закалённого бойца, помнящего лишь об одной цели. Достоять, дожить до того момента, когда солнце скроется за взлохмаченной головой Озарённого Согласия Льтана…

…– Говорят, ты единственный во всей моей армии решаешься молиться Андрасу, – после скоропостижной смерти Марлия Стимванского Джареда провозгласили новым королём. Тот принял титул, в узком кругу (Дитер, ещё пара офицеров недавно созданного Жемчужного легиона, трое доверенных порученцев принца) высмеяв тягу стариков к соблюдению хотя бы внешней законности. Однако в официальных документах – воззваниях, депешах союзникам, нотах протеста, периодически отправляемых Сияющему Императору – он всё ещё именовал себя наследником престола. И говорил, что не собирается менять это до тех пор, пока его не коронуют в главном Светоче столицы Стимвана.

– Тебя не устраивает мой выбор покровителя? – удивился Дитер. Джаред не был религиозен, но к вере даже самого жалкого из своих подданных относился с уважением.

– Это твоё личное дело, – предсказуемо пожал плечами король. – Просто… мало кому хватает смелости вознести мольбу Озарённому Свершения. Очень уж сильное впечатление он произвёл своими методами… Кое-кто даже сомневается в здравости его рассудка.

– Ну если уж на то пошло, – хмыкнув, заметил его главнокомандующий, – то насчёт Меридэ, которой молишься ты и половина твоего Совета, ни у кого не возникало ни малейших сомнений. Озарённая Долга и в самом деле БЫЛА безумна.

– Когда сталкиваются Свершение и Долг, даже у Милосердия сдают нервы… – пробормотал себе под нос Джаред, едва ли заметив изумлённый взгляд командора Ораи.

– О чём ты? – всё же рискнул переспросить Дитер. – При чём здесь Озарённый Урсен?.. Ну, не считая того, что это был, насколько я помню, единственный случай, когда Зрящий провозгласил сразу троих…

– Меня беспокоит растущее влияние Корпуса Наставления, – сухим, деловым тоном проговорил король. – Официально Провозвестницы – тем более следующие пути Озарённого Милосердия – выше политики, однако к ним склонны прислушиваться. Вспомни сам – когда к тебе, разыскиваемому половиной Стимвана за верную службу своему государю, которого угораздило быть неугодным Сарку, обратилась Первая Корпуса с просьбой стать одним из Несущих Весть – ты согласился не раздумывая.

– Но Джаред, это же… это великая честь! – с искренним недоумением посмотрел на него полководец. – Как я мог отказаться? Зрящий провозгласил нового Озарённого, такое случается…

– Всё чаще в последние несколько веков, – бесстрастно закончил Джаред. – Да, и это – предпоследний. Может, мы даже успеем стать свидетелями наступления Золотого Века, который, как обещают некоторые пророки, наступит сразу после того, как вся Сотня обретёт имена и лица.

– Ты этого не видел… – обратив на своего повелителя чуть затуманенный взгляд, с мягкой улыбкой покачал головой Дитер.

Зато он – видел. Его паломничество и впрямь было опасным – пять крупнейших Светочей Стимвана, за исключением разве что столичного. Храмы считались неприкосновенными, но рядом с ними всегда крутились саркианские шпионы и отряды верных императору бойцов. Командор Ораи, однако, не растерял былой сноровки, и его видели лишь те, кто должны – Первые Провозвестницы, Внимающие Вести.

Дитер едва успел в пятый Светоч к заветному часу. Где-то там, на берегу Сизого океана, в Святом городе Чансете, слепой резчик касался своим инструментом равнодушной, безликой маски девяносто девятого Озарённого – и ставшая в этот момент податливой, словно мягкий сыр, бронза покорялась его рукам, запечатлевающим черты нового глашатая Создателя. И перед замершим в благоговении командором Ораи, в сотнях лиг от него, в тот же миг обретало лицо изваяние Литако, Озарённого Блага.

Во всех Светочах континента Бурь отныне был лишь один Безликий Озарённый.

К полудню южное солнце стало настоящей пыткой. Песок амфитеатра раскалился и обжигал колени даже сквозь плотную ткань алой ритуальной мантии. Дитер прикрыл глаза и вверил себя Создателю в ожидании момента, когда можно будет пасть в прохладные ладони Тирмака, Озарённого Мира.

…коронация прошла, как хорошо продуманная битва. Чётко, ровно – и совершенно не по плану.

Джаред, идеально невозмутимый, прошёл по улицам древней столицы в благословенном шествии, словно не заметив десятка наёмных убийц, посланных по его душу. На то, что командор Ораи – да что с него, деревенщины, взять! – явился на церемонию в полном доспехе, с которого кое-где так и не сумел до конца оттереть кровь и кишки тех самых неудачников, благородные лизоблюды дружно не обратили внимания. Дитер хмуро зыркнул на пожилого герцога, чьё имя назвал ему один из наёмников, прежде чем рухнуть с высоты пятого этажа – даже у самых прославленных воинов временами жутко слабеют пальцы, особенно когда в этих пальцах зажат загривок болтающегося над пропастью предателя – и совершенно неприличным с точки зрения этикета и абсолютно недвусмысленным жестом закрыл спину короля своим закованным в металл телом.

Намёк был понят, и теперь убийц вначале подсылали к нему.

Впрочем, труженикам яда и кинжала требовалось сперва его отыскать. Семилетняя война не прошла для королевства даром, и Дитер Ораи, Рука Короля, сутками не слезал с седла, мотаясь из одного конца Стимвана в другой. И всюду – уговаривая, обещая, угрожая… и не переставая чувствовать себя последним дураком, потому что он, наивный, и впрямь думал, что всё закончится, когда он вышвырнет за границы последний саркианский Стальной корпус.

На самом деле всё только начиналось.

Стоило навести порядок в измученном Стимване – и на южных границах зашевелились Вольные Братства. Дитер, зверея от усталости, прошёлся по пиратским логовам огнём и мечом, заодно обеспечив родной стране выход к морю и торговым путям южан. Потери оказались невозможно низкими – особенно если вспомнить, как извилиста береговая линия в тех краях и как ловко Вольные Братья за время своего владычества научились использовать все доступные им преимущества местности. После этого армия готова была хоть сейчас идти за командором Ораи даже в Луга Посмертных Истязаний…

Когда милость Тирмака оставила его, Дитеру показалось, что он вот-вот потеряет сознание. С каждой минутой солнечный жар давил всё сильнее, выжигая на дне глаз силуэты ста тающих в слепящем сиянии статуй. Однако бесконечное, протянувшееся в вечность мгновение всё же закончилось, оборванное тенью Озарённого Пути Фламмита.

…– Я по тебе скучал, друг, – Джаред осунулся, побледнел – едва вернувшийся с границ Сарка Дитер не мог отделаться от мысли, что государь не вылезал из кабинета с самого его отъезда. Король умел выбирать себе советников и добиваться от них беззаветной преданности – но этого всё равно было мало, и он сам работал до изнеможения. Стимван казался теперь вполне благополучным, и, наверное, только они двое знали, насколько непрочной была эта благодать.

– Что это? – командор Ораи, пытаясь преодолеть вдруг охватившее его смущение, потянулся за листком, лежавшим на самом краю стола. – «О царственный собрат мой…» Ну-ну. Гаррад тебе в отцы годится. «Мы, как ни прискорбно, не успели к грабежу. Не переживайте, мы поймаем этих смутьянов и наведём порядок на нашей… то есть, пока ещё вашей, земле…»

Перед его глазами мелькнуло видение, образ разворачивающихся в боевые порядки Стальных корпусов Сарка, и Дитера резко замутило.

– Джаред!

– Это черновик, – невозмутимо пояснил король. И устало усмехнулся: – Хочешь, покажу один из первых вариантов очередного послания от Сияющего Императора? Мне осведомитель из Тысячевратного Дворца прислал. Клянусь, в жизни такой похабщины не видел. У Гаррада, как ни крути, солидное преимущество в опыте…

– Нашёл чему завидовать, – хмуро буркнул Дитер. – Ты же не думал в самом деле отправить ему нечто… в таком духе?..

– Нет нужды, – покачал головой Джаред. – Он не дурак, сам понимает. Просто уже ничего не может поделать, ты выбрал исключительно удачный способ непринуждённо оттяпать у него неплохой кусок полезной земли… Кстати, я покажу тебе, где мои разведчики нашли месторождение серебра…

– Государь мой, не кажется ли тебе, что ты вконец обнаглел? – с интересом поглядев на старого друга, осведомился Ораи.

– Мне не кажется, – сухо отозвался король. – Я это точно знаю. Но Саркианская империя порядком задолжала моей стране за то, что успела здесь натворить, так что…

– Так что того, что в эти восемь лет мы с тобой отхватили у них провинцию, по площади равную половине Стимвана, даже тебе должно хватить, – закончил Дитер.

– Да вы что, сговорились все, что ли? – вспылил Джаред. – И ты, и Килла, и Совет…

– Моя жена – мудрая женщина, – заметил командор. – Ты это тоже признавал. И кроме того, она помощница Первой Провозвестницы Стимвана. А Совет тебе для того и нужен – чтобы советовать.

Король с шипением выдохнул сквозь стиснутые зубы.

– Ладно. Я подумаю об этом. Возможно, и впрямь стоит обратить внимание на внутренние проблемы…

Амфитеатр Светоча Светочей уже отнюдь не казался Дитеру Ораи святым местом. Воистину достойны почтения были лишь сами Озарённые, укрывавшие измученного, уже немолодого воина своей тенью. Командор беззвучно прошептал благодарственную молитву Фламмиту, который – как ему померещилось – с явной неохотой отступал в сторону, вновь отдавая его на расправу яростному солнцу.

Следующий промежуток времени вовсе выпал из его памяти. Снова испепеляющий жар, короткая передышка, пока ещё один Озарённый облегчает его участь… передышка, которая всё длится, и длится…

Дитер моргнул. Заходящее солнце скрылось за изваянием Озарённого Смирения, предвещая скорое окончание священного, чтоб его, бдения…

Джаред никогда не был безрассудно упрям. Вскоре после очередного отъезда командора Ораи настигло письмо с предписанием вернуть Жемчужный легион на место его постоянной дислокации – в пяти лигах от новой границы с империей Сарк. Мирные жители приграничья, должно быть, вздохнули с облегчением, а вот Дитер малодушно пожалел о прекращении хоть и прикидывавшихся тайными, но всё-таки военных действий.

Что такое наведение порядка в отнюдь не маленьком королевстве вроде Стимвана, он уже успел попробовать…

Через два года Зрящий в Светоче Светочей города Чансета, что на берегу бухты Кирим, провозгласил Дитера Ораи Озарённым. Последним из Сотни, Озарённым Меча.

…когда померк последний солнечный луч, Дитер поднялся с колен, стряхивая с плеч насквозь промокшую от пота мантию. Потом, едва он переступит порог Светоча, на неё коршунами налетят паломники, разодрав освящённое его прикосновением одеяние на клочки.

Но сейчас – церемония продолжалась размеренно и торжественно, как подобает. Две Провозвестницы, последовательницы неразлучных соперников – синеглазая блондинка с нашитым на плече алым мечом, знаком Меридэ, и ещё совсем юная, рыжеволосая девушка с серым пламенем Андраса на рукаве – шагнули к нему, набрасывая на ноющие плечи невесомое белоснежное покрывало. Первая Провозвестница, встав у ног Озарённого Милосердия, ободряюще улыбнулась усталому мужчине, и Дитер закрыл глаза, разворачиваясь и вновь опускаясь на колени. Его лица едва ощутимо, благоговейно коснулись мозолистые, чуть шершавые пальцы.

Когда слепой резчик, завершив работу, отступил на шаг и первым поклонился изваянию Озарённого Меча, заполнившие амфитеатр паломники слитно ахнули. Ибо Дитер открыл глаза.

Дитер, некогда носивший имя Ораи, смертный человек из Риннига, что в Стимване.

Дитер, Озарённый Меча, бронзовая статуя в Светоче Светочей города Чансета.

Озарённый Меча, для многих пока ещё безымянный, в сотнях и сотнях Светочей по всему Континенту Бурь.

Все они были – одним.

Дитер сделал шаг со своего постамента. Сотню, тысячу шагов – с сотен и тысяч уже ненужных постаментов. За спиной – спинами! – поднимался со своего места, опираясь на посох, Андрас, медленно и торжественно обнажала меч Меридэ, Урсен нежно прижимал к бронзовой груди всегда занимавшую место прямо перед ним Первую Провозвестницу, не соразмеряя сил с хрупкостью человеческого тела…

Дитер мог позволить себе не сознавать, что смотрит тысячей пар глаз, ибо они видели одно и то же.

Мир состоял из света и вечности, и только поверху грязной пеной бурлила жизнь. Повинуясь безотчётному порыву, Озарённый Меча потянулся смахнуть эту мерзость с лица мироздания, и Сотня в сверхъестественном согласии повторила его жест.

Мир стал немного чище, и это было хорошее начало.

Того, как влажно хлюпнуло под его ногой смертное тело командора Ораи, не заметил даже сам Дитер.


End file.
